I Bring Me (Jace Wayland)
by chaffen.alyssa
Summary: You know the story of Clary Fray's journey through the Shadow World, but what about her best friend Star Davis was there with her every step of the way.


**Hi I'm new in writing, but I just started and would like to know what you guys thought of my spin on** _ **Shadowhunters.**_ **By the way I don't not own the characters from** _ **Shadowhunters or Lee Daniels Star.**_ **So please tell me what you think, but please no negativity. Again, I am new at this. Thank you and Enjoy.**

Star was walking with Clary to her interview at the Brooklyn Academy Of Art. Clary stops at the first step and looks up the school with a scare kind look on her face. Star notices this and grabs her by the shoulders and turns Clary and with a straight face " Bitch what are you worried about? You are a bomb ass artist."

" Star you may think that be they might not." Clary says looking down sad.

"No. Hell no, at that. I'll be damned if any of them bitches decide to reject you. Now look, you are an amazing artist, okay? You go in there and you kill it. I believe in you. And when you come back to the Cafe, where Simon and I will be waiting for you, we'll celebrate your 18th birthday." Star says giving Clary a hug.

"I love you, you know that right." Clary said embracing her best friend.

Star smiles and pulls her closer," You better" They both laughed and pulled away from each other, "And I love you too, boo. Now go kill it." Clary turns around and walks to the door. But at a moment's hesitation she turns back to Star and Star give her another encouraging smile and moves her head to tell her to go.

Clary takes a deep breath and goes inside the building. Star looks up to the sky as in a silent prayer that Clary gets her dream, then walks away to the Cafe where Simon was waiting with a Vanilla bean Frappe waiting with him.

"Is she there?" Simon asks concern for his best friend and not so secret crush.

"Yep just dropped her off. She was a little shook, but she alright though." Star told him.

Simon gave a look of relief and they both started talking until Clary came in with a sad face.

Star was quick to react to her practically sister's face, "Yo, do I need to go up there?"

"Just give us a name and I will end them," both girls give him a strange look," you know with a strongly worded letter."

"Don't bother," Clary said and a smile grows on her face. She throws the letter down on the table for them to see and the word congratulations was written in big red letters.

"Oh my God. Bitch, you got in." Star said in shock " I am so proud of you."

" Sad face, really? Well played, Well played." Simon said fist bumping Clary once she was done hugging Star.

"Thank you. You know they liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over my drawings for our graphic novel." Clary explained.

"Your welcome." Simon tries to take the credit.

"Today is going to go down in history as the greatest 18 birthdays in the history of birthdays I've ever had." Clary says accepting her coffee and biscotti from the waitress.

"Damn right it is," Star says, "Which why we are celebrating tonight after Simon's and that bitch Maureen show." Star never did like Maureen. It's like she was always trying to get into other people business.

"Oh absolutely," Clary says," So what's up with you and Maureen?"

"What deal? No deal. We just sing together." Simon sips his coffee.

"Dude, you seriously can't see that she is crushing on your ass?" Star asks.

"What? No, No." Simon tries to deny his best friends.

"Simon, how could someone as smart and prescriptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Clary says oblivious to the irony in her words.

"I guarantee you, I am not the only smart prescriptive person to have made that mistake." Simon says taking about Clary.

"Okay can we stop talking about that bitch." Star getting annoyed by this now.

"Dude, what is your problem with Maureen?" Clary asks with a nod of agreement from Simon, who was thinking the same thing.

"I just don't like like her. It like she is always trying to get into my business about my past and about Hunter. Like how did she even find out about him anyway?" Star asks annoyed.

"Well, if you would just talk about what happened between you and Hunter before he died and whatever happened in foster care." Clary tried," Whatever happened changed you, Star. Look we know that you don't want to talk about it, but we're for you" Simon nods.

" Okay, cool. Now can we stop talking about this?" Star u avoids the same conversation for the past year since she came back.

"Okay, fine." Clary said a little disappointed that her best friend didn't want to talk about it. Clary looks down and notices her biscotti was not there anymore instead there was a drawing of one instead.

"That's a latte." Simon jokes seeing her stare down at the coffee strangely.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." Clary says. Star looks over and see a picture of the pastry instead of a real one.

"What the hell?" Star says in confusion.

"I know. It's weird, right?" Clary says.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even know it. Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy, when I'm sad." Both girls giggle. "But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one." Clary thanks him.

"You know what? Here's to you. Licham." Simon cheers

"Licham." Clary says back and they toast.

Star looks between them, "You guys are weird." They both smile at her and come around the table and put their arms around Star, "Ugh, what is this?"

"Its called a hug." Clary said and they hug her tighter.

"Ugh, I hate it. Get off me." She pushes them off and they laugh at Star." Yo, we got to go. Your is going to want to see you."

"Okay. Text us when you're on your way." Clary turns to Simon.

"Alright." Simon waves at them.

"Bye" Both girls would and left.

Clary and Star walk to their loft talking and laughing about random things. When they inside, they see Dot standing behind the counter staring down at the Terra Cards.

"Hey Dot," Star says.

"How's the future looking?" Clary adds.

"Not as good as yours," Dot smirks," The Terra Cards tell me that you got into the Advanced Program."

"And by Terra Cards you mean Simon's twitter account." Clary accuses.

"Okay. I follow him. Turns out predicting the future is very complicated. But I do see a birthday present in your future." Dot says handing Clary a present from behind the counter. Clary takes the present graciously and pulls out a sexy black stripped long sleeved shirt.

"Damn, that shirt is dope. You know you might want to keep that on the DL. Cause you know Jocelyn is not about to let you out of the house with that on." Star smirks" You know that she has a hard enough time getting me to change my closet."

" Exactly, and plus she's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dot adds.

"Yeah, but that's how I know it's cool." Clary jokes," You know you are a better gift giver than you are at magically predicting the future."

"There is nothing magical about that, she only buys the things that she and I would possibly want to wear." Star exposes dot with a smirk leaning on the counter.

"See, Star gets it." Dot laughs, "Happy birthday, Clary"

"Thank you." Clary hugs Dot.

"I love you." Dot says," I love you both"

"We love you too." Clary answers for the both of them.

"You, alright?" Star says not understanding the sudden burst of affection was coming from.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happy Birthday. Go up and see Jocelyn." Dot tells them. They both nod and go up the stairs. When the get to the living room they see Jocelyn standing in the corner until she turns around.

"You did it. Yay!" Jocelyn squeals and runs over to give Clary a hug.

"You also follow Simon." Clary says knowing how she got the information as well.

"The boy only has 92 followers." Star plops down on the couch let the mother and daughter have their moment," He needs the re-tweets, desperately."

"Congratulation." Jocelyn said finally pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you. Hashtag stalker mom." Clary says putting her things down. And when turns around she sees her mom with two boxes. One with a ribbon on it.

"Happy birthday." Jocelyn hands one to Clary, but then hands one to Star.

"It's not my birthday." Star says looking at the box. Clary comes over with a smile and sits on the couch next to Star.

"I know. It's okay, open it Star." Jocelyn smiles down at her god daughter. Clary and Star open their boxes and see pen-like objects in each box," It's called a Stele."

"What is it like a paper weight?" Clary asks.

"No, it's much more than that." Jocelyn states.

"Then what is it?" Star asks again, eyes never leaving the stele.

"It's very ancient. I wanted you two to have them. Their family heirlooms. Star, this was your mother's." Jocelyn explains to them .

"We Frays have heirlooms." Clary asks. Star just sits there on the couch not saying anything, staring at the stele. She didn't know how to feel about this due to hatred that she feels toward her mother.

"A few." Jocelyn confirms.

"You know what, it's weird I doodled something just like this, this morning." Clary says.

"Yeah, I've been seeing this alot. Probably around the house somewhere." Star agrees

"Girls, I need to..." Jocelyn was cut off by Clary's phone," Simon is on his way over." Clary tells Star and they begin to go to their rooms.

"But I need to talk to you girls." Jocelyn tries to reason with them.

"We can't right now we gotta go change." Clary says while Star was still walking slowly," We're going to see Champagne Enema."

"What?" Jocelyn was confused by the name.

"Stupid ass name, right?" Star says.

"It's a new band name." Clary tries to defend.

"Doesn't make it any less stupid. And anyway, we're taking Clary out after." Star says turning around to stand next to Clary.

"But it's your 18th birthday and everything is going to change for you two now." Jocelyn tries to explain again.

"Mom, we've had the talk, and I'm pretty sure that Star knows everything there is about it. I think we're good." Clary jokes and tries to walk away again.

"We need to have a different and much more important talk. And I really do not need to hear about what Star knows. I'm pretty sure she knows more than me." Jocelyn says scared for Star.

"Damn, just call me a hoe." Star throws her arms in the air dramatically and the two Fray women laugh at her.

"And we will have the talk. But can we do it over breakfast. Alright, I love you." Clary gives Jocelyn a kiss on the cheek and walks away with Star to their rooms," Thank you for the heirlooms. We love you." Clary says for the last time. Star isn't the kind of person to show emotions like love easily and doesn't say it to anyone really. Jocelyn knew that it was because of past and was okay with it.

Star walks into Clary's room holding a tight gray fitted dress, and sees Clary standing in the mirror wearing her birthday present.

"Is that what your wearing?" Star asks.

"Yeah." She answers.

" Looks good. I like it." Star states at her.

"Thanks, but it might be a little too much." Clary says nervously.

"Bitch, please. You look hot." Star says throwing her a green hoodie from the bed.

"Thanks, Star. That dress is really sexy." Clary smirks at her best friend.

"Of course. Now I'm going to go get changed." Star smirks back and walks out of the room.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Clary greets.

Luke was standing in the living room talking to Jocelyn and turns to smile at the girls.

"Hey, girls. Clary incredible draws. Star that dress is too tight and too short." Luke says. Star rolls her eyes with a smirk and goes to sit behind the counter eating a fresh bread roll. 

"Aww, Thanks." Clary give Luke a hug.

"And I got you these." and Luke pulls out a pack of spray paint.

"Oh, they're perfect." Clary stares at them in awe.

"If I catch any of that paint on the city walls, I will arrest you." Luke says jokingly.

"Ha, that girl would not last one minute in jail." Star make fun of Clary.

"Ha, Ha. The paint is for Simon's van. I'm insisting that they rename the band." Clary tells them

"Good." Star approves

"Did Jocelyn say anything to you guys about that?" Luke spot the girls stele.

"The family heirlooms, yeah they're beautiful." Clary pulls hers out and admires it. Star keeps hers in her clutch. She did not want to deal with her feeling about her mother on her best friends birthday.

"You guys are 18 now..." Luke starts but was cut off by a slightly annoyed Star.

"Yo, why does everyone keep talking like we're going on some great magical adventure." Star questions with her eye brow raised.

"But you are. You see, we are going to Lembardies to celebrate Clary's birthday after our gig." Simon barges in the room.

"That's right. We are going to do this up right." Star says smiling coming around the counter to stand next to Clary.

"You should come back here after," Jocelyn suggest," The city's not safe right now."

"Thanks Mom, but I think we're set." Clary grabs her paint and pulls Star with her.

"Yeah, we're going to take a rain check. Wait, do I smell chicken catchatorri." Simon turns around smelling the food.

"Simon, lets go. Don't you got a gig or whatever?" Star wanting to get out of the house.

" Oh, you're singing?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, big gig. And by big I mean not so." Simon admits.

Jocelyn give Clary and Star one more hug," Losing circulation here," Clary says, while Star,"Not really a hugger." Awkwardly patting her back.

"Girls, you and me. Breakfast. Tomorrow morning. Promise?" Jocelyn says.

"Yeah, alright. We promise. You can let go now." Star pulls out of the hug slowly leaving Clary.

"Mom, you have to let us go. We are both legally and biologically adults now." Clary states.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Jocelyn sighs letting go of Clary.

"Shall we?" Clary hands Star the paint and hops on Simon's back.

"This about to be lit." Star yells and the friends left the loft laughing.

Star, Simon, Clary, and Maureen are sitting on top of Simon's van.

"My mom has been so overprotective lately." Clary says.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Star agrees

"You remember in Aliens, when the Alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?" Simon asks.

"How the hell does that apply to us?" Star questions looking at Simon strangely.

"A mother defending her young." Simon clarifies.

"Defending us from what? I spend all day in an art studio and Star is out partying most of the time or singing in her room. Our lives couldn't be more mundane." Clary explains.

"I just love how you and your mother like to expose me." Star looks at Clary.

"Besides we don't really know much about her when she was young." Clary sighs.

"Only that she knew my mother and they were best friends ." Star says.

"Just do what I do, and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen suggest. Here we go with her nosy ass, Star thought.

"I mean we would if we could, but she doesn't have any. And my dad died before when I was born." Clary explains.

" Well what about Star?" Maureen asks.

"Why do you need to know?" Star questions glaring at Maureen.

"Sorry." Maureen apologizing," So you guys have no one. No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins twice removed." Maureen tries to pry.

"Nope just me, my mom, and Star since she made her back to us." Clary says.

"Its why the Lewis Clan has always three chairs. One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, and one for Elijah." Simon explain.

"Of course." Clary says.

"Obviously." Simon says back and Clary repeats. Star smiled at their relationship glad that Clary had someone while she was away.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious." Maureen says not letting this go, " You guys not knowing anything about your families. Clary's mom could be hiding some deep dark secret." 

"Maureen it's not possible." Clary states.

"No think about it." Maureen tries again.

"No, seriously my mother is incapable of hiding a secret, there isn't anything that she can hide from us." Clary clarifies.

They all continue talking until it's time for them to go inside for the gig.

" _Forever young. I want be forever young."_ Simon sings with Maureen in the back ground. Clary and Star were sitting on the couch in the front row. While Simon was singing, Star can see the little triangle of the love going on. Simon was looking at Clary, while Maureen was looking at Simon. Star was amused by this and rolls her eyes and listens to the song. When it was over, everyone claps for the pair, but Clary was the loudest.

They left the Cafe and stood outside the Pandemonium.

"Thanks for being our roadies." Maureen says.

"And our artists in residents." Simon adds.

"Of course." Clary says to them happy that she could be there for her friends.

"Y'all were good tonight." Star compliments.

"And you would have been to, Star." Clary shots at Star, knowing that he best friend could sing and loves it, but stopped for an unknown reason to her.

"I know, but I didn't want to." Star says. Clary lets this go immediately knowing she was not going to win this argument with Star. 

"I can't believe you guys went on stage as Champagne Enema." Clary says.

"Stupid ass name." Star repeats from earlier.

"I know, right? What were we thinking?" Maureen laughs.

"But now we are rock solid panda." Simon comes up with another name.

"That's even stupider." Star looks at them.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up." Clary grabs her paint," I'm feeling inspired." And she walks around the van pulling Star with her.

The band's new name was painted on the side of the van, they all stepped back and admired it.

"What's that tag?" Simon sees a strange symbol Clary unknowingly drew.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that." Clary stares at the symbol.

"Yo, that's like the second time today." Star tells Clary also looking at it.

"You know, they have confirmed cases of people waking up one morning speaking French and never learning the language." Maureen tells the girls.

"You think that's some kind of language?" Clary asks 

"Sandskirt, maybe?" Maureen answers.

Still staring at the symbol, Star is bumped against the shoulder.

"Damn, dude can't you watch were you're going?" Star turns around and glares at the back of the blonde dude covered in tatoos.

"You can see me?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah I can you. I'm white not see through." Star says mad as hell.

"Yeah, you just bumped into her." Clary comes up from behind her.

"You have the sight?" He he asks still in shock.

"What the hell is the sight?" Star asks annoyed.

"How could I not know who you are?" He ignores the question. 

"Has that line ever worked for you, even once?" Clary asks thinking he was flirting with Star. But before he could answer the question, someone shouts 'Jace' and the blonde turns around for a second, then looks back at Star then runs into the club.

"Can you believe that blonde dude? he seemed like he was pretty into Star." Clary walks back to Simon and Maureen with Star behind her.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people." Star tells Clary.

" You mean that imaginary dude that you two were talking too?" Simon looks at them strangely.

"Nah, the blonde that's running into the club." Star looks back at the entrance.

"There is no one there?" Maureen states.

"No, the guy covered in tats." Clary tells them.

" What guy are you talking about?" Simon laugh confused.

" Y'all like seriously don't see him?" Star asks.

"No" Maureen and Simon says.

"Okay, could you stop making us feel insane?" Clary looks them like they're crazy for not seeing him.

"Like for real?" Star adds.

"Could you guys stop acting that way?" Maureen shot back.

"What was in you guy's drinks?" Simon questions. Star takes off her jacket show her dress, with Clary following behind her doing the same thing.

"Where are you going?" Simon catches their jackets.

" To get some answers." Star walks to the door.

"Clary your fake ID suck." Simon yells after them.

The girls enter the club trying to find the blonde dude, and they see him follow some woman in a hot pink dress.

"I'm going to go fail at getting us some birthday drinks." Simon says looking after the to girls.

"I'm going go to fail with you." Maureen pulls Simon over to the bar. Star was not pay attention to anyone, with her eyes still focused on the room the blonde dude was heading too. Seeing an opportunity to get into that back room, Star grabs onto a random dude the was going into the same room.

"Damn, somebody works out." Star flirts and they keep walking into the room," Dope contacts" When the guy's eyes glowed bright blue. They enter the room with, Clary following far behind.

When they get into the room they see the blonde and two other people with the woman in the pink dress. They were talking until he pulled out a glowing blade. 

"Watch out." Clary screams and goes to push the woman out of the way. Star tries to follow after her, but the blonde pulls Clary out of the way and pushes them both away from the danger. The woman in the pink dress turns back around getting up from the couch, with tentacle coming out of her face.

"What in the hell is that?" Star asks looking at woman. The blonde dude goes and kills the woman, and she turns into burning embers. The blonde make his way over to the girls and holds his hand out and helps them up.

"Are you hurt?" He asks before he is pushed against a wall and drops the sword. Clary walks over and picks up the blade and it come back to life. Star takes the blade out of Clary's hand and holds it and stares at it. The blonde pushes one of the men onto the sword and he bursts into embers just like the woman did.

The blonde tries to grab the sword from Star, but was pulled back by another person, and continues to fight. But then he eventually snatches the sword back from Star and kills the last of the group of men that were in the room.

Clary starts running out of the room, pulling Star with her. They were almost out of the club, until they bump into a man covered in glitter. Star stops for a minute and stares at him, and she gets images of him flashing into her mind with yellow cat eyes and blue mist coming out his hands.

"Sorry." Clary whispers and continues to pull Star out of the club and into a cab and drive back to their loft.

"And then these creepy tentacles come out of the body builders face and then he vaporized." Clary explains to her mom panicking. Star was standing behind her, breathing hard, walking back and forth," I mean we were drugged, right?"

"What did the markings on the boy look like?" Jocelyn says calmly.

"Who the hell cares,Jocelyn?" Star butts in. 

"Are you even listening to me? Mom, I think Star killed a guy." Clary adds scared that her best friend might be going to jail.

"Did the markings look like this?" Jocelyn takes the stele and runs it across her arm and a mark appeared in it wake.

"Mom, what the..." Clary was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence.

" Everything you two saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I have dreaded having this conversation with you two." Jocelyn says walking closer to the girls.

"Jocelyn, what the hell is going on?" Star says staring at her god mother. 

"Are we going insane?" Clary asks sacred.

"No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off you're both 18, and you two need to know the truth." Jocelyn explains.

"What protections? What does that even mean?" Clary questions.

"Jocelyn you are scaring the hell out of us." Star is not an easy person to scare, but this was beyond normal.

"I know and this is why I have tried to put this off until the last possible minute." Jocelyn comes and grabs each girls hand.

"Jocelyn, look out of the window." Dot walks in the room urgently," Magnus called to warn us. They found you." Jocelyn runs to the window.

"Dot it's time." Jocelyn runs back," Listen to me you two, you can't be near me."

"What? Why?" Star watches her run around the room.

"I made two powerful men very angry." Jocelyn said going to the corner bookshelf.

"What did you do?" Clary asks even more scared.

"I hide something from them and their followers." She says coming back with things in her hand.

"Their followers? Mom why can't we call the police?" Clary asks.

"The policemen you need to call is Luke." Jocelyn answers and turns Clary around and put a necklace around her neck. She moves to Star and puts a bracelet on her arm,"Keep these with you and think of me when you wear them." 

"Yo, this not the time for more gifts. What in the hell is happening?" Star yells.

" Use it if you need it." Dot gives Jocelyn some kind of green liquid in a bottle.

"Trust your instincts. You both are more powerful than you know. Still by Star. Star protect her. Keep each other safe." Jocelyn says to the girls.

"I don't understand what's happening." Clary says near tears.

"Dot open it." And Dot stand by the glass doors, with blue mist coming from her hand.

"Everything Mary and I have done, every mistake we made was to protect you two because I love you both more than words." Jocelyn pulls the girls over to the purple shimmery mist.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Luke will explain everything."Jocelyn quickly getting the words out,"He'll hide you."

"Hide us? Hide us from what?" Star said not liking how scared she was getting let alone Clary. All the mystery and confusion was really hitting them hard.

"From the Circle,"Jocelyn answers,"He is the only one who you can trust. Trust no one else." 

"Mom, we don't understand.." Clary starts.

"Where is Luke now?"Jocelyn demands.

"At the police station." Clary panics holding on to Star tighter.

"Remember, I love you." Jocelyn says for the last time and pushes the girls closer to the mist.

"Mom" Clary repeats over and over again.

"Clary,Star." Jocelyn screams, and the girls disappear.

The girls reappear at the steps inside the police station. Clary stars to cry hysterically. Star turns her "Clary, look at me. Look at me, Okay?" Clary finally looks at her, but was still crying,"You gotta calm down, okay? Look at me. We are going to figure this out. but we have to stay calm. Let's find Luke so we can get back to Jocelyn." Clary nods tears still streaming down her face, but she stands anyway. One of the police officers comes up the steps.

"Captain Vargas." Clary turns to the woman when she hears their name.

"what are you two doing here? It's 2:00 in the morning," Vargas questions them.

"Luke said that he was going to drive us home, if he was still here."Star lied smoothly with a false smile on her face.

"Still doesn't trust them cabbies, huh?" She smiles," Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take a while."

" We don't mind the wait." Star smiles at the woman.

"Yeah, we'll just wait in the cafeteria." Clary said still a little shook.

"Hey, is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?" Vargas asks.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Clary goes along with the assumption, " Yeah, guy trouble. It's something like that." The girls turn and walk away from the woman to find Luke.

" _The minute we found out that Jocelyn Fairchild was still alive, you were easy to track."_ a ,ales voice came from the office area where Luke's desk was.

"Fairchild?" Clary was confused by this name.

" _Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart. The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time til they catch the daughters."_ The male continues.

" _You can have all three of them, if you give up the mortal cup."_ a female comes into the conversation.

" _I don't care about any of them. They mean nothing to me."_ Star face turns cold with every word and Clary sheds a tear," _Kill them all if you like. My people want the cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years?" Now when I find the cup, I'm going to keep it. And you can tell Valentine that."_

 _"No one mentioned Valentine ."_

_"You didn't have to."_

 _"Listen to me.."_

 _"No, you listen to me. Get out of my office."_ Luke ends the conversation and the two strangers leave.

Star pulls Clary down away from the ledge, when Luke turned around and look where they stood. Clary cried softly into Star's shoulder. Then realization hits them. _What happened to Jocelyn?_ Clary was the first to get up and run back to the loft with Star not far behind her. When they made it outside it was pouring rain,but that didn't stop them from getting back home. They finally make it back to the loft only to find it destroyed.

"Mom" Clary yells while Star,"Jocelyn" They keep yelling even though there was no response. Clary then breaks down to her knees sobbing while tries to hold her tears. Star looks around for any sign of present danger until she hears sounds come from up stairs. She looks to the table next to them and sees a large butcher knife sitting there. She didn't know why but she didn't care, she grabs it and walks up the stairs slowly looking around each corner with Clary behind her with her own weapon. They keep searching until they spot dot standing within the darkness of the living room.

"Dot" Clary drops her weapon, but Star keeps her's in hand. Something here doesn't feel right to her about this place.

"They took her." Dot had this weird distant look in her eyes that put Star on edge.

"Who took her?" Star asks

"Rouge shadowhunters, searching for the mortal cup." Dot walks slowly to them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary all but shouts.

"Think girls. Did Jocelyn ever talk to you about a cup. A very important cup, it's gold almost like a chalice." Dot gets closer.

"No, we don't know anything about a cup." Clary answers," One of the antiquities down stairs."

"No, not those. Think girls, this could save Jocelyn." Dot is in front of them now.

"We can't think someone kidnapped my mother." Clary shouts.

"You know more than you think you do." Tentacles sprouts from Dot's face.

Instinctively Star shoves the knife into Dot and drops her to the floor, pulling Clary back behind her and they watch Dot turn into a demonic like creature. It jumped across the room and lands on the table and scratches Star on her shoulder. Star tries to stab the creature again but it knocks the knife out her hand. Star back up against the pillar, with Clary pressed behind her, and face the demon. The demon towers over the two baring the spikes of its tentacles, ready to kill the two of them. Until a familiar glowing blade pierces through its chest, and it bursts into embers. The demon disappears and behind it was the blonde dude form the club.

"What no thank you for saving your life?" He jokes with a serious face. The girls say nothing not sure if he was going to kill them too. Star starts to sway.

"Careful, that demon got a piece of you." The blonde comes closer to Star and examines her neck, while Clary moves away from behind her.

"Demons, really?" Star questions not believing it.

"Yeah, what do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?" he replies.

"We thought it was dot." Clary answers for them.

"No, Ravanor demon. Shapeshifter." The room started to swirl around in Star's vision.

"You are just saying words now." Clary says. Star can't really find the strength to say anything at the moment.

"Yo, why is the room spinning?" Star says her own voice sounding so far away.

"Demon venom." 

"Is that bad?" Clary got her answer when Star passed out in the blonde's arms. He picks her up bridal style.

"I got you." He looks down at Star, and starts walking to the door.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" Clary steps in front of them.

"To the institute." He says coolly.

"What the hell is an institute?" Clary questions.

"I'll explain later, but right now unless you want her to die, I suggest you move out of the way and follow me." The blonde starts moving towards the doors again, and this time Clary follows.

Star is laying in the infirmary bed with Clary sleeping in chair next to her. The bracelet was glow purple and the image of Jocelyn floating in a room with a strange man standing around her.

 _"Jocelyn, you have returned to me."_ He takes a stele and draws a circle on her neck, making her squirm.

Star shot up from the bed and bumps her head against someone else,"Ow what the hell? Who the hell are you?" Star looks around finding herself in unknown room with a girl watching her sleep.

"I'm Isabelle." She smiles,"I've never seen Jace so curious about mundanes or distracted. As you can see distractions are very dangerous in our line of work."

"Look, I really don't know what the hell you're talking about? Where is Clary? And who in the hell is Jace?"

"You really don't know much, do you? And if you're talking about the red head, she's over in the chair." Star turns and looks at Clary, gets out of the bed and crouches in front of her and wakes her up,"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." They go back to bed.

"Look, we don't know anything except that people took my god mother and you got us." Star says.

"And by taken I assume you mean saved your lives." Isabelle clarifies.

"Mundanes shouldn't be here." a male voice come into the room.

"Yeah, and that crazy where is here exactly?" Star ties her hair back, Clary comes to sit next Star on the bed.

"They are not mundane, Alec." The blonde comes in.

"How do you know that?" 

"Cause the serph blade lit up touched it. Isabelle can you.." The blonde takes her place on the bed sitting in front of them,"I'm Jace wayland."

"We're.." Star gets cut off.

"Star Davis and Clary Fray." Jace says,"We know who you are."

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec questions.

"You find everything unusual Alec." Jace says.

"I have to report this to Clave." 

"You know what, dial down a notch."

"Or two." Star shrugs getting elbowed by Clary in the rib.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you Alec but you have a switch thats always on." Isabelle adds to the conversation.

"I love you too, but this is.." Alec tries to get his words out.

"You know what, could you give me a minute." Jace patients with his brother wearing very thin,"Here is a word you never hear me say, please?"

"What is with you? Seriously what is with him?" Alec gets pulled away by his sister 

"Walk with me, big brother." They left the room.

"Your wound it's healed." Jace looks at Star's shoulder.

"How is that possible?" Clary says looking at Star's shoulder as well.

"So what I'm healed and all of you have magical powers." Star raises an eyebrow.

"No, don't confuse me with a warlock." Jace laughs at Star.

"A what?" Star stares at him.

"A warlock, it's one of the downworlders."

"Your not making any sense what so ever."

"Warlocks, Vampires, Seelies." Jace names random ass things that Star and Clary know nothing about.

"Woah, you gotta slow down. My head feel like it's gonna blow." Star holds her hand up to him and closes her eyes.

"Jeez, alright, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're shadowhunters, we protect the human world from demons." Jace breaks it down,"So those people that you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, weren't people at all they were shapeshifting demons."

"Look, we don't want to be in any part of your supernatural fight club. All we want, all we care about is finding her mother." Star stares him down.

"Please? Please, help us find my mom." Clary has tears in her eyes.

"I'm the best chance you've got." Jace says looking Star in the eyes.

"We don't even know you." Star says," How do _I_ know that we can trust you?" But before he could answer Clary's phone rings.

"It's Simon." Clary gets up from the bed to answer the phone. Star moves her eyes to Clary, watching her as she moves around talking on the phone. Jace keeps his eyes on Star. He was very impressed and attracted to the level of fierceness that she had when it came to Clary and how she handled the new situations around her. There was something about her that made him see things that a very similar to himself. Star was something that was someone that was going to change him and he felt it. 

When Star feels someone's burning gaze in the side of her face, she turns and sees that it was Jace,"What?" But he just shakes his head and stares for a few more seconds but then looks through Clary's sketchbook. Star had to admit that Jace was good looking, but then again so was Hunter and she would be damned if that was to happen again.

Clary was on the phone for a few more minutes,"Just give us five minutes, okay?" She hung up.

"How did Simon find us?" Star gets up finally realizing that she wasn't wearing her dress, only an over sized shirt.

"He put an app on my phone and tracked us." Clary answers.

"Yo, that is creepy. Like Norman Bates creepy." Jace chuckles in the background," So what happened to my clothes?" Star stands in front of Jace.

"Demon Venom." Jace smirks,"Isabelle left you two some clothes." The girls turn around and a black crop top with leather pants with a jacket, and a black leather dress for Clary.

"You're kidding, right?" Clary picks up a boot and turns to Jace.

"She is very comfortable with her body." Jace looks back to the artbook.

"Star?" 

"This is nothing new, then what I have in my closet." Star shrugs, and they change their clothes and Star looks in the mirror at her neck," What the hell is on my neck?"

"I drew that." Jace looks up.

"We still don't get everything here, but don't go putting random ass tattoos on my neck." Star says.

"That creepy" Clary adds

"Norman Bates creepy?"Jace smirks looking at Star," But duly noted, next time I'll just let you die. It's not a tattoo, it's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for shadowhunters, lethal for humans. But you two,already know about runes, don't you?" He walks closers to Star holding Clary's sketch book, but Star and Clary just looks at the book confused at the book," Which is what makes you so interesting Star Davis and Clary Fray." His eyes pierces Star's.

Star, Clary, and Jace makes their way out of the institute. Jace grabs a sword from one of the shelves," I saw something outside behind your friend."

"You're not going to kill Simon, are you?" Clary asks concerned.

"Protect the human, kill the demons. You two will get it eventually." They got out the door and see Simon waiting for them.

"So, why can't Simon see you?" Clary was curious.

"This is a glamour. It's a rune that makes me invisible to the mundanes. " Jace pulls up his shirt and shows the rune. Star was staring at his abs more than the mark,"I'm denying them all this."

"They're missing out." Star says looking forward. She didn't mean to flirt but it's just a habit of her's. They make to Simon and he just stares at them not believing what they are wearing," What are you wearing? Let me take you home." Simon hands his jacket to Clary.

"I don't think we have one anymore." Clary accepts the jacket.

"Why? What do you mean?" Clary was going to explain farther, but a voice booms behind them.

"Clary Fairchild. Star Heartwhite." A man with a sword was behind them. It didn't take but a second for Jace to come up behind him and puts in a choke hole.

"If you give up the girls, I'll let you live." The man tried to bargain.

"You are in no position to be making rules." Jace growls. The two began to fight while Clary was holding on to Star for dear life. Jace puts the point of the blade to the man's heart,"We'll never stop hunting them."

"This is for my father," And Jace pushes the sword through the man killing and dropping him to the ground.

"Jace." Clary calls out and runs over to them, Star walks over towards them keeping her eyes on the dead body as if it were to move.

"Excuse me." Simon follows after them.

"Is he dead?" Clary points at the ground.

"Is who dead?" Simon comes up confused, then the man appeared to Simon.

"Could you deglamorize or whatever , so our best friend doesn't think we're losing our mind." Clary demand. Jace de-runes his self.

"What is happening?" Simon could not believe his eyes.

"We don't have the luxury kid. Everyone back inside." Jace walks up the stairs.

"Who is this, Star's secret lover?" Simon questions.

"Why do I have to have the secret lover?." Star scoffs then looks back down at the dead body,"Yo we've seen him before."

"At the police station." Clary agrees.

"He is a member of the Circle. He's here for both of you"

"I don't care, he's with the people that took my mother." Clary exclaims 

"Right, and your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you."

"There is a dead body there. We have to call Luke." Simon points out.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary says.

"Star, I need to keep you and Clary safe. I promise you, I promise that I will help find Clary's mother. But you're one of us. You're a shadowhunter." Jace looks into Star's eyes.

"Girls, you don't know this guy, alright. Come with me. I can get us help." Simon says.

"Girls,please." Jace holds out his hand.

"Girls, come on." Simon held out his hand as well.

Clary looks between the two unable to decide where to go. Star would follow Clary anywhere she decided, but she hoped that she would make the right choice.


End file.
